


Shot My Spark

by ProjectMayhem



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Femalesonly, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Flufiness, Randomness, Rederiscybertronian, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Yandere, Youareabot, bai, cangetsexual, cuteness, ifyouwant, malewelcome, oneshots, participate, slowburn, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectMayhem/pseuds/ProjectMayhem
Summary: Shots are in session with our favorite Bot's.





	1. BEFORE WE Begin Requests are OPEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you like? Knockout x Reader? Bumblebee x Reader? Shockwave x Reader? Just ask me, toots.

HELLo there, my peeps, Project Mayhem is here with something new. One shots. Yes, you heard me. O-N-E S-H-O-T-S.

Alright, so you are more than welcome to request anything in the comments below and I will try to get to it asap. 

Somethings I DO NOT do:  
-the Bot's as humans. That literally changes the point  
-(bot) x male!reader (sorry focusing on female readers) -(feeme!bot) x reader (don't really know how to do that..) -that's all...

Somethings I DO do:  
-fluffiness  
-making out  
-smut  
-angsty scenes tho they do take longer cuz I needs to be in the right mood  
-Yandere scenes  
-fluff with smut 

-occasionally Bot x human!reader

Aight, also, I'll be putting warnings before we get into the book cause I don't want all of y'all uncomfortable when you don't know what yous reading.

Also, also, I can do movie and cartoon character/reader but I can't do characters from the comics cause I haven't even read em. *sobbing*

THAT IS ALL, Particapate if you want. I'd appreciate it.


	2. Mistletoe Optimus Prime x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas with the Autobot and I think you better look up cause your under something that starts a cute relationship with a certain leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus Prime x Bot!Reader  
TFP  
Warning: first fic, I think not There is kissing tho

Mistletoe 

It was Christmas. But you did not know of the fleshy tradition. So you didn't do anything, you were just the same ol' bot like any other cycle.

Stretching your body after having a recharge on your berth, you sighed in relief. Going to the main room to see what missions you were to be assigned you did not expect to see so many green and red colors in the 'human section' (you had dubbed). You quickly approached it and bent down to see Miko and Jack there eating strange shaped and colored cookies with milk. Miko noticed and gave you a sly grin which confused you. You stood fully and was just about to ask her what was the problem when a cough interrupted you. You looked (up) at the source to see Optimus Prime hovering his servo above you and tint of blue under his optics and on his cheek plates.

"Optimus?" You said as you starred at him confusingly. All was quit. He glanced at his extended servo and you glanced at it too, it happened to be right above you both.

All was still.

"What is that? Why did you bring a plant life form inside the base?" 

Optimus's optics widened for a bit until he quickly lowered his servo and ex-vented harshly into his balled digits that were placed in front of his intake, hiding the spread of the blue blush.

"Ah- well, um--"

"It's a mistletoe!" Miko cried out, "You guys are supposed to kiss!" She said almost angrily. You starred at the human girl for a klick until you realized it. Snapping your digits, you turned to Optimus, who was looking at nothing but the ground, and grinned.

"Optimus?" He snapped his helm to you and gave you a sort of nervous look.

"Yes, (Y/N)?"

"Can you lift the... Misletoe?" 

"It is pronounced mistle... Toe..." He finished dreamily as your servos wrapped around his neck cables and you reached up and kissed him where he's always wanted you to kiss him. Straight on his dermas.

Bonnuts:

"What is a mistletoe, Miko?" Optimus had asked the Japanese girl as she handed him one on his hand.

She grinned, "With this, you get to kiss, (Y/N)." Only that was said and Optimus Prime was blushing like he was sparksick, which he is with you, "We all know your heads over Starscream's heels for her, Optimus! This is your time to shine!"


	3. Bee  Bumblebee x Human!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumbleebee confesses his undying love for you, by being a mime. He's also a pretty good drawer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee x Human!Reader   
TFP  
Warning: Nah, chill

Bee 

"Have a nice day, (Y/N)!" Your teacher called out as you left the building.

"Same to you!" You called back. Once you were outside you noticed Bee's car right in front. Approaching it, you asked, "Bee? That you?" He replied with a few beeps and boops and his door opened. You both had not always gotten along, but you were always kind to him and he was kind to you back. Until he'd have that sarcastic tone when you both were fighting on about something stupid and then you'd get angry and throw a storm until Bulkhead had to intervene the both of you. Stoping Bumblebee and you from saying and doing anything stupid. But then there were good days were he'd pick you up on days where Raph either had a late field trip somewhere or he was sick and he'd take you to theses awesome views on top of big rocks and you both would chill there with snacks he brought you that he knew you favored. You loved him at those moments and he--

"Right. Totally." You entered the car, hoping you read the signs right. The car started and you both headed to base. Halfway there Bee bopped and beeped. You only hummed, thinking he was just talking about his day, instead of thinking he was asking a question. The same boops and beeps were heard. You hummed.

The car halted immediately and right besides an abandoned gas station. 

The sudden halt made you gasp and clutch the seatbelt. You opened your mouth clearly confused, "Bee? What the actual fuck?" You whispered out, trying not to shout. Only the door opened. You gulped and stepped out, hoping the bot wasn't going to leave you, you hadn't brought your phone and you were pretty sure you were more than three miles away from Jasper. Where even were you? You looked up at Bumblebee as he transformed and quickly towered over you. At least he wasn't leaving you. 

Bee crouched down to your level and his digit poked your cheek which made your body move a bit. And you laughed when he gave you a playful glare. He bopped again.

"Is that why your mad? I can't understand you when you're trying to say you love me?" You teased playfully and froze when the poking of the yellow mech stopped and a blue paint covered his cheek plates. "Bee?"

A sort of whine was heard from the mech as he turned away and hid his face with his hands. Still in his crouching position. It sounded like the mech was fighting with himself. You starred at the mech, still frozen and then finally moved. Walking towards him, you climbed his thigh. He shuddered at the feeling but didn't move his hands from his face but stopped his whining. Looking up at him, you spoke. 

"Bee? I um... I don't understand." 

The yellow mech stayed quit for a second until he grabbed your waist carefully and put you on his shoulder. You watched as he drew something on the dirt. It took a while but he managed to draw a poorly done bee. Oh--

"You?"

The mech nodded and drew something else besides it... A....  
Heart?

"Love?"

Another nod.

The mech began his drawing but stopped halfway. He seemed to be fighting a war inside his helm. He shook his head and continued. Finally, a human head but a blank face and no hair or ears.

"You love... Blank people??" You snorted out accidentally. When the mech groaned and reached for his face again you put your palm on the side of his helm. "I'm sorry-- sorry. Just... Show me?"

Bumblebee nodded and pointed at the bee, the heart and then his digit staid on the heart for a bit and then it finally turned to...

"Bee loves... Me?" You spoke quietly. The said mech looked at you then at his digit pointed at you and then nodded. He blushed and nodded. "Bee loves me." You said a bit more happy. "Bumblebee loves me." The mech seemed to get bluer the more you said that. You laughed as the mech gave a quit whine as if pleading you to stop teasing him. "Bee loves me." You said this one quietly and the mech turned his optics to see you smiling softly and looking down. Finally you looked him in the optic and said something that made this whole damn Autobot versus Decepticon war a shit ton forgetful for the moment, you whispered to him,

"Well, I love Bee, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually do humans cause if I had the chance to be Cybertronian or human, I'd fuckin' be a damn robot that could change into a car or plane-- or even a fuckin GMX Motorbike cuz those are sick


	4. Denial Bumblebee x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumbleebee is having a secret affair and one day, Optimus Prime and Strongarm investigate only to find something heartbreaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee x Con!Reader  
TFRiD  
Warning: moods

Denial 

They tried to deny it. Everybot did in fact. They just wished their leader hadn't fallen deep for you. Strongarm wished she hadn't secretly followed her leader, but she was glad she did. Optimus Prime was worried for his friend. Grimlock and Sideswipe had no idea and Drift and Windblade were suspecting something. Strongarm could only find herself telling Prime of her leaders sneak outs and Optimus could only find him wanting to really see Bumblebee doing this.  
~~~

"Optimus, are you sure this will work?"

"Yes, Strongarm."

The two were currently following Bumblebee while Bee himself was on the act of sneaking away from base.

"These cloaking devices were made by Fixit. They can last for only twenty Earth minutes before overloading and powering down, revealing our forms. I am positive this will work, Strongarm." Strongarm didn't say another word and they followed Bumblebee for a while until Bee suddenly stopped at a clearing. Optimus and Strongarm waited for a while until the blue feeme started to worry that Bumblebee had caught them.

Then he spoke, "Hey, I know your here." Strongarm's optics widened and Optimus clenched his digits into a fist. He was just about the speak when a feeme 's voice was heard in the shadows right next the hiding Autobots.

"Aww, shucks. Your getting better, Sweetspark." Out stepped you, a feeme... Decepticon. Optimus noticed this quickly and tensed and was a bit disappointed in finding his ex-scout being tricked by a Decepticon Feeme. 

Bumbler replied with a playful scowl, "Of course I am. You've done it several times, (Y/N)." You laughed and approached Bumblebee, his servos widening for you to enter them. You took the invite and hugged the mech and laughed when he slightly swirled you around. Using his chassis, your gripped it to steady yourself and let out a giggle.

"I know, I know..." You looked up at him and Bumblebee stopped swaying you. 

The sawing had moved both of you into Optimus and Strongarm's view.

You pushed yourself a bit up and Bumblebee bent his neck cable a bit and you both shared a longing kiss. It took a while but soon you both had let go. Bee hugged you and you hugged him back silently. Bee whispered into your ear, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." You stood quit for a while before adding, "Their starting to suspect me. Well, Thunderhoof mostly." The grip you had on his chassis shifted into you bawling your digits into fists. "Bumblebee, we need to do something before I'm caught."

Bee hugged you tighter. "I can take you into my--"

You harshly pulled away, "No!! What did I tell you? They'll hunt me down. They'll hurt me... Again." You whispered the last line and struggled to keep your pedes straight. "Besides," you said hiding an optic, "I didn't think I would really be excepted. You know, being a Decepticon and all?"

"But that's okay, (Y/N)! We have a Decepticon, Grimlock. And it doesn't really matter if my team doesn't except you, I... Love you and I will always except you." Bumblebee said and extended his servo his digits waiting for yours. You looked away as you hesitantly placed yours on his his. You gave the mech a kiss and then squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry, Bee...," you whispered as you let go.

"Wait--"

"I need to go. Please don't meet me here again. I'm sorry. I... I love you." You turned and ran, transforming into your vehicle mode and disappearing into the woods even before Bumblebee could stop you or even speak.

The yellow mech stood there looking at the way you had fled and then gripping his digits hard and then letting them loose. He let out a sigh and his optics held hurt and pain in them. He turned around the way he had came and walked back.

Strongarm felt like crying as she looked away from her Commander and Optimus Prime felt deep sarrow for his old friend and ex-scout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably add a second part?


	5. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave and you are stuck in the Shadowzone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave x reader  
TFRiD  
Warning: almost there

Tired

When Soundwave had been stuck in the shadow zone, you didn't expect to be caught up in there too. So, for who knows how long, you've been following Soundwave along. He may have been Megatron's right hand bot but you were Megatron's lover. That is to say he loved you, you pitied the mech. Soundwave, in your view, was far more better and a suitable mate for you. But since the mech found out his leader loved the feeme he found that would suit him, he kept away from you, much to your dismay.

So, now you were both in what seemed to be a junkyard. You could see and hear everything that was being said by the Autobots, whom were: Bumblebee, Grimlock, Fixit, and Strongarm, oh- and their little humans, Denny Clay and Russel. Cute little one, Russel was. You don't know why you were both here but you liked to see the adventures all the bots would go on, so you didn't complain. At the moment you were playing with Laserbeak, Soundwave's little companion that would pop out of his chassis when needed or when the little Con wanted to. Then there was shifting and you turned to see Soundwave getting up, Laserbeak transformed into his chassis and Soundwave then transformed into his alt-mode. Then there was a popping sound and Soundwave blasted off. You would have thought he wanted to leave you if not for the earlier experience.  
~~~

"Hmm," is all you said as the mech merely seemed to ignore you and kept moving. You were both in vehicle modes, flying in the sky's and everything looking either dark gray or gray, well because you both were in the shadow zone. That sucked. Anyways, you felt that Soundwave could go on without you so you stopped flying behind Soundwave and instead flew down into the city below. You transformed and landed on a street, humans going through you like you were the air they breathed. Before you got to take a step you heard transforming behind you, ignoring it you looked around the little city that held different stores, one catching your interest about human written books. Crouching down and looking into the store you saw plenty of humans in there, sitting down, reading, drinking from cylinders or odd looking cups, typing into what looked like holopads except you could not see through them. 

When slender digits were placed on your shoulder you looked up to see Soundwave there, standing quietly before you. "What is it, Wave?" You asked, looking back to the humans a deep ex-vent escaped when there was no reply. "Look, you can just leave me here, I'll just rot a lonely-" the grip of his thin digits tightened on your shoulder and you hissed. "Alright, alright." You got up, not after seeing a male and female kiss and you were intrigued. Before Soundwave transformed, you tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around. You stretched high enough to let your facial plates close to his mask. When you were close enough, you pecked it. Simple yet this sent Soundwave to have a system failure and he had to reboot himself to not go haywire and his cooling fans stared a notch, but not loud enough for you to notice.

"Oh, TIC, c'mon." You laughed out to the frozen mech as you transformed, a little after that, Soundwave transformed and you both were on your way to who knew where.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes sorry I haven't posted. I'll add another shot later (probably) haha


	6. His Dirty Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumbleebee can't stop doing this.   
He wants to, you're his enemy, but he can't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee x Con!Reader  
TFRiD  
Warning: Bruhhhh, there be smoochin'

His Dirty Secret 

Approaching the Autobot, you spoke, "Been a while, huh, Bee? Miss me?"

"You know I can't be doing this."

"Oh, but you want to, don't you, Bot."

Bumblebee remained speechless. You smirked and approached the mech, wrapping your dermas around his neck. He stood still for a while until he wrapped his dermas around your waist. You laughed.

"Bee," you released him and he did the same. 

"Yeah?"

"I want to show you something." 

"But I can't leave."

"I know, it'll be quick, just shut your intake." The yellow Bot did exactly that. Using your servos, you slithered them down onto his chassis for leverage and kissed the mech.

The Bot's optics went wide at the contact. This was in fact the first time you both had done this. He didn't have time to kiss back before you pulled away.

"So? What do you think? Weird, huh?" You spoke dreamily. You were about to speak his name until he pushed his helm towards you and his dermas met yours and he pulled away but then he went again and again until his cooling fans were at maximum and he had you leaning on a tree while his servos were wrapped around your waist and yours around his neck.

"Oh, I'm sure you do, Bee." You kissed him again and he replied quickly. But this time, you swept your glossa on his dermas and you felt hem push closer and his servos twitch. He opened his intake and you put your glossa in his intake enjoying the feeling and then his glossa touched yours and he groaned a bit. He started fighting for dominance with his glossa and you gladly let him win. He pulled you high and you wrapped your pedes across his waist, his intake still on yours. This session went on for a while until Bee's comm went on.

"Sir, I'm in need of backup!"

Your guess was that your partner was handling the feeme quit well. Pulling away from Bumblebee, a string of lubricant still connecting the both of you until it snapped, you gave the mech a quick peck on his facial plate cheek before pushing the mech away from you.

While brushing yourself, you told the mech, "I'm glad you appreciated my gift, Honey Bee. But now I've gotta blast, let my partner and I escape, yeah?"

"You know I can't-"

"Yes you can, and you will, Hun." You glared at the yellow mech and he simply ex-vented.

"Alright, but just this time."

You laughed out, "You've said that thirteen times already, Bumblebee. But thanks anyways. See ya'." With that, you transformed and went to the battle area where your partner and Strongarm were fighting. Saying out loud, "C'mon, Babe, let's go. That yellow one will be rolling down here anytime soon. I've got what we came for." Your partner, a mech, glared at you and then gave glance at Strongarm, who kept her stance up, ready for anything.

"I know you like her. We'll be back either way." The mech glared more at you and then transformed blasting off without you. You glanced at his form and then back at Strongarm. "You should really ask your leader about me." With that you left the feeme and followed your partner back to base.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as soon as possible. Leave Kudos and comments are very much approved upon.


End file.
